Ghosts of My Past
by TopHat
Summary: When a member of Scarlett's old team is kidnapped she is forced to leave the Joes and confront the Ghosts of her Past.
1. Default Chapter

Ghosts of My Past 

New Story Submission

1.)Ghosts of My Past (pt. 1 An Old Enemy Returns)

2.)About the Story: An enemy from Scarlett's past returns bringing trouble. 

3.)This story contains Violence.

4.)Character Examination/Action/Adventure

5.)My Name: Top Hat

6.)My Email: [TopHat1945@hotmail.com][1]

Background: This story deals with Scarlett past. Most of the characters in the story are members of an anti-terrorism team Scarlett was a member of before she joined the JOE team. Read the story and let me know what you think. 

[TopHat1945@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the JOE characters; I do own everybody else. 

"Ghosts of my past"

Part One: An old enemy returns

A small group of Joes have been sent to India to attend a conference on world peace.While Duke goes to the embassy to report in, his team is taken to Dr. Shakoor's residence. He will meet up with them later in the afternoon.

"Sgt. Hauser, the ambassador will see you now. This way please. " The receptionist beckoned Duke to follow her down a hallway.She stopped at a door near the end of the hall. "Go right in, the ambassador is waiting." 

"Thank you. " Duke replied. He knocked on the door. 

"Enter." calls a voice from inside the office. Duke walks into the office. 

"Duke, good to see you again. How are you?"

The two men shake hands, "Doing better than you right now, I imagine. How are things here? I understand you had a little trouble yesterday?"

"Yes, the key note speaker for the peace conference was assassinated.The man was an Irish ambassador to the United Nations. He was a strong advocate of finding a peaceful solution to the conflicts in his native land; a cause that earned him more than a few enemies along the way. Security currently has one suspect and is set up at the airports, sea ports, and hotels looking for the man."

"The Joes would be happy to lend any assistance necessary. " Duke offered

"Thank you Duke, but unfortunately, security regulations strictly forbids any foreign agents to cover security. They would probably frown upon my even mentioning the details of the investigation to anyone not currently assigned to their security team. The conference leaders are trying to keep it quiet."

"What exactly are the conference leaders hoping to do? The keynote speaker was assassinated, not just a minor ambassador. The conference is going to be televised, any last minute substitutions will be noticed." Duke asked 

"I don't have a clue, the conference leaders have made it clear that the American embassy is hosting the conference, nothing more. I only know about the assignation because it took place in my building. Another thing the leaders are not happy about. I got a call from our president earlier today, urging me to smooth things over here as quickly and quietly as possible. "

"The offer still stands, if you feel you're are able to take us up on it. "

"Thank you, Duke. But for now, my hands are tied. This does give you and you're men a little down time. The start of the conference has been delayed for a day.Security is beefing up and the conference leaders have decided to wait until someone from ambassador Collins' office can be appointed as his replacement. Things are quite a mess right now, but lets not go into that any more. No use beating a dead horse, eh?" The ambassador calls his receptionist and orders his car to be brought around.   
"I'll personally escort you to Dr. Shakoor's estate. He is quite delighted to have you and you're personnel stay with him again while you are in India."

Scarlett and her friends spent the day walking though the markets admiring the vast array of goods for sale.Scarlett was admiring a scarf she had just bought from a lady in the marketplace. She thanks the lady and looks around for her friends. She doesn't see them right off, but what she does see at a booth not far down the street is a man that looks oddly familiar to her. "Mica?" she questions softly to herself as she hurries down the road trying to get another glimpse of the man. She has a little trouble making her way through the crowd and by the time she has pushed her way through the mass of humanity she has lost track of her quarry. Duke calls her name as he walks up beside her. "Hey, you O.K.?" he asks

"Huh? Oh, Duke, I didn't see you. " She responds 

"Yeah, no kidding. It's getting hot; the boys are ready to head back. You want to come or do you want to look around some more?"

"No, I'm ready. Let's go." Scarlett follows Duke back to the car 

"Hey, you sure you're O.K.? You look like you just saw a ghost?" Duke asked, concerned.

"A ghost?" she laughs, "Now who would I see a ghost of here of all places?" Scarlett laughed his worried look off. 

"I don't know, it was just the look on you're face." Duke responds

"It must be the heat, I've never felt anything like it. It feels like it's hotter now than it was than when we were here before." Scarlett complained 

"It probably is, it is getting close to their rainy season. Hot and humid, you'd better get used to it, we'll be here about a week." 

They reached the car Dr. Shakoor had provided for them. "Finally, it took you long enough find her!" Rock 'n' Roll said.

"Yeah, Scarlett, while you're out there shopping, we're all frying!" Recondo replied. Her friends greeted her as she opened the car door. 

Scarlett sees the man again, not close enough to get a good look, but close enough to make her worry. 

"Change your mind?" Duke asked

"No", she responds getting in the car, "I just thought I saw someone I knew, but it couldn't be."Duke gave her a weird look and then shrugged it off, figuring if something were bothering her she would tell him sooner or later. 

During the ride back to Dr. Shakoor's place she did the best she could to put it out of her mind. "It was a long time ago girl, get a grip or he'll really think something is up." she silently reprimanded herself. 

After the group got back to Dr. Shakoor's house, they played a few rounds of cards before breaking up to shower and rest before dinner. About an hour before dinner, Scarlett decided to take a walk in the gardens. She needed some time alone to think about what she may or may not have seen in the market that day. She wanders through the garden to a small pond that has recently been added to the garden. She sits down on one of the stone benches surrounding the water. It is peaceful here; the gardeners have finished reworking this part of the garden and have moved on out of earshot. Scarlett was able to think. "Was it really Mica I saw in the market today?" she wondered silently to herself.All the reports seemed to verify the rumors she had heard regarding his death. Of course she knew that just because an official report said it was so, didn't necessarily mean it was true. Mica was supposed to have been killed during the final stages of an operation she and her team had invested nearly four years in. Years that all accounted for nothing in the end. She and her partner had both been in the hospital recovering from injuries, injuries they had obtained while tracking down one of the organizations key members, when the final take down occurred.

But that side mission was another story all together. She still got angry when she thought of that last mission. If it had just gone differently, if Toby hadn't lost his temper, if she had been prepared like she should have been, if, if, if. It was all in the past, they weren't there to direct the operation and the incompetent that replaced them botched things so badly they couldn't be repaired. The sting went wrong and she couldn't change that anymore than she could change anything that happened as a result of it. Life afterwards hadn't been all bad. After a few years of being transferred to "safe" places (safe for whom she still didn't know) she had been drafted to the JOE team. "Everything happens for a reason I suppose, and maybe one day I'll find out what that reason is. For now though, I had better yet back before Duke sends out a search party to look for me." With that thought, she started to get up and walk back to the house. 

Scarlett suddenly became aware that the world had gone still around her. Everything was hushed, the birds had stopped singing and she could feel a chill creep up the back of her neck. Something was wrong. She stood still for a moment and couldn't determine the source of her unease. She turned to walk up the path to the house when a man stepped out of the shadows to block her way.

"Mica!" Scarlett cursed softly "I guess this answers the question of whether or not you're really dead." Scarlett noticed sunlight glinting off a long knife blade.

"You should know by now, Angel, that you shouldn't believe everything you read." Mica replied 

"Then it was you I saw in the market place earlier."

"Very good Angel, you havna completely lost your touch now, have ya lass?" Mica replied with sarcasm and a thick Gaelic lilt to his voice.

"What do you want Mica?" Scarlett demanded

"Him, what else?" answered Mica

"I don't know where HE is, I haven't seen or heard from him in over three years, not since Bren…" she left off

"Died. By your hand, although it was more Mackenzie's fault than your own."

"He gave me no choice Mica. It was him or Toby, and I couldn't stand by and watch Toby die."

"Of course not." Mica replied, his words dripping with sarcasm, "Not any more than Bren could stand by and watch the bastard corrupt you." 

"Things aren't always what they seem Mica."

"You're right again lass, I thought you were a friend, a believer in the cause, we all did. But in reality, you were just another fraud, you and Mackenzie.Worse than that, you were a traitor!" he cursed 

"Is anyone really who they say they are?" she questioned Mica softly

"Where is he? I don't have time to play twenty questions lass." Mica demanded 

"I told you, Mica, I don't know. I wish I did. Killing Toby won't bring Bren back you know, nothing will." Scarlett said.

"No, but killing him will make life a lot sweeter for a good many. Now, if you won't tell me where to find the bastard, then I'll just have to find him myself. Your death will provide a nice incentive for him to come out of hiding. I'll have him all out of the way in time to take my proper place as head of the organization. Say goodbye Angel." 

"Mica, wait!" She called. But it was too late, Mica had thrown his knife and it landed true to its target-her stomach.Scarlett doubled over as a wave of pain hit her. She fell to her knees. 

Mica steps over to where she had fallen and removes his knife. "Don't worry too much Angel, I'll send you company soon enough." Mica laughed bitterly as he turned and walked off towards the edge of the property, leaving her to bleed to death, alone, knowing that she would be the cause of her friend's death.

"God, please, keep Toby safe. Don't let him find out. Keep him away from here, or Mica will kill him too." Scarlett prayed, quickly loosing her hold on reality as the soft darkness began to beckon.

Lucky for her a gardener had returned to the pond looking for a tool and he seen Mica stab Scarlett. He rushes back to the house to get help. 

End Part One 

  


   [1]: mailto:TopHat1945@hotmail.com



	2. Help Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own the Joes

Disclaimer: I don't own the Joes! There is violence and language in this story. My email is [TopHat1945@hotmail.com][1] . Let me know what you think! Thanks to Teala and to Suzanne for having such a cool sites on which to post my work and to Rebecca Blair for reviewing my story! Chapter 3 will be out next month! 

Ghosts of My Past

Part 2: Help arrives

The Joes had gathered in the library to wait for dinner. Doctor Shakoor's butler walks in and speaks softly to the Doctor. 

"Sergeant, the ambassador is on the telephone and would like to speak with you. You may take it in my office." the butler walks Duke to the office and shows him the phone. 

"Here you are, sergeant." 

"Thank you." Duke replied to the butler. "Mr. Ambassador?"

"Duke. Glad I caught you. I would have called earlier but the investigation of the Irish Ambassador's death has turned into a three-ringed circus."

"I can believe that, sir. " Duke replied"What can I do for you?"

"Have you ever had any dealings with an ambassador named Stacy Kelly? She's been around awhile although mostly in the background. "

"No sir, I don't believe I've ever heard of Ambassador Kelly. Is she one of ours?"

"Yes and No." the ambassador answered with a laugh. "At times she has worked for the United States government. At other times she works for the United Nations, and.. " He paused a moment, "…at other times, herself.She's a big time player in world politics but no one knows much about her other than the fact that she works with anti-terrorist groups and that she can get the job done. "

"Hum, I think I would remember at least hearing her name mentioned, especially if she deals with anti-terrorism."

"Trust me, if you have any knowledge of her you would remember."

"Oh?" Duke asked 

"Off the record?" the ambassador asks

"Of course." Duke answered, curious 

"Ambassador Kelly is affectionately known as the 'Ice Queen' among her fellow ambassadors and for good reason. Ambassador Kelly is usually cold and distant.The only time she addresses you is when she wants something and has something to hold over your head to ensure your cooperation. She also has friends in high places if you understand my meaning?"

"Yes, sir. I believe I do. " Duke answered knowingly

"But, " the ambassador continued after a labored pause, "her success rate speaks for itself. So the rest us have just learned to live with her attitude.She is a political genius and…" he left off and he continued after another brief pause, "…she wants to meet with a member of your team."

"A member of _my team?" Duke repeated _

"Scarlett to be specific although she didn't say why. I set up a time for the both of you to meet with her at 1500 hours tomorrow. It would be a good idea to show up and at least find out what she wants. She could be a powerful ally or an unwanted enemy. "

"Alright, I'll clear our schedules and make sure we're there."

Duke hangs up the phone and returns to the library. He wonders what Ambassador Kelly could possibly want with Scarlett that was so important that it couldn't wait until the end of the conference. 

As Duke walked back into the library he noticed everyone was still absorbed in the card game, although Tripwire had pulled out and Scarlett still wasn't present. 

"Where's Scarlett? " he asked 

"Seems to be runnin' a little late tonight." Wild Bill responded noticing the time on the grandfather clock standing against the wall opposite the table where they were playing cards.

"Women are always late, even the ones that can kick ass." Tripwire responded, now in a bad mood after loosing yet another round of cards.

"Dinner is ready, Doctor." The butler came in and announced

"Thank you, we will be in momentarily." Doctor Shakoor tells him

"I'll go check on Scarlett.She probably laid down to take a nap and hasn't woken up yet." Duke reasoned

"She was acting a little funny in the market today, Duke." Wild Bill mentioned

"Yes. She was.She told me the heat was getting to her." Duke answered

"The heat is getting to all of us!" Recondo put in

"Well, I for one am hungry. If she isn't down here in two minutes, I say we eat without her. She can get someone in the kitchen to heat up leftovers." Tripwire said

"That's if there are any leftovers!" Rock 'n' Roll replied as his stomach began to loudly protest any further wait.

"You all go on ahead. I'll check on her and join you in a few minutes." Duke told them

"Fine by me, partner. If you hurry there may just be something left!" Wild Bill joked with him

Duke walks up the stairs to Scarlett's room as the others go into dinner. His stomach growls and he wonders what is taking her so long. He knocks on her door, "Scarlett, you O.K.?", no answer. Duke waited a moment and knocked again; still no answer.He opened the door a crack and cursed. The whole place had been turned upside down. Drawers were pulled out of chests, the mattress had been pulled off the bed and had a long gash on the top where someone had taken a knife and cut the bedding apart. A quick search of the room revealed that his friend was not there.Hearing Duke's curses the others had ran up the stairs to find out what was wrong. 

Seeing the current state of the room and fearing the worst Bill spoke up first, "Is she in there?" he asked

"No." Duke replied tersely

"Is that a good thing?" Bill wondered as he scanned the mass destruction that had once been so neat and proper 

"I hope so." Duke responded and then began to give orders "Tripwire, you and Rock 'n' Roll search the rooms, see if anything else has been disturbed, or if you can find trace of her up here. The rest of us will split into two groups.Snakes, you and Recondo search the grounds; maybe she went for a walk and doesn't know we're looking for her. Bill and I will search the downstairs. I'll get Doctor Shakoor and his men to help us search. "

Snake Eyes and Recondo had just walked out on to the terrace, looking for a clue as to which path their friend may have taken.

"There are four paths, which do you want to try first?" Recondo asks Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes gestures that he will take the path on the far right and Recondo should take the path next to his. A gardener came running up the path while they were deciding. "Help!" he cries, out of breath, "A madman is in the gardens! He has a knife and is killing people! You must stop him!" the gardener explains in a panic.

"How far down the path?" Recondo demands

The gardener continues to mumble incoherently, "How far down the Path?!" Recondo yells, picking the gardener up by his shirtfront.

"By the pond." the gardener answers

"Where is the pond?!" Recondo asks putting the gardener down

"Take the left path. The pond is at the very end, near the forest at the back of the property." the gardener succeeds finally in answering Recondo's question

"Go inside and tell your boss what you just told us and get our friends to follow us, understand?" Recondo orders

"Yes!" the gardener rushes inside while Recondo and Snake Eyes start down the path Scarlett had taken just an hour before.

Snake Eyes and Recondo made it to the pond without incident. Recondo continued to scan the area, guarding against another possible attack. Snakes knelt beside his fallen friend and brushed the hair off her face as he turned her on her back. "Snakes, you've got to find him. Tell him not to come. Mica's not dead. Toby 'll be killed if he comes, he's waiting. God keep him away… not safe…" she mumbles softly

Snake Eyes has seen the blood running from a hole in her side. There was a lot of blood on the ground. He hoped it wasn't all hers. Snake Eyes gently prodded her side, pressing his palm hard against her wound in an almost futile attempt to stop the bleeding. "Ohh!" she screams, "It hurts, oh God, it hurts." 

Duke and the others came running down the path

"Good God, what happened!" Duke demands

"We need to get to the hospital ASAP!She's been stabbed." Recondo explained as Snake Eyes picked Scarlett up gently in his arms and began to run back to the house

"The gardener found us and told the Doctor she was hurt. Doctor Shakoor has called the hospital to let them know we we're on our way. 

O.K. people-that's the end of this chapter-Stay tuned next month to find out who this mysterious Ambassador Kelly and what happens to Scarlett.Let me know what ya think! 

   [1]: mailto:TopHat1945@hotmail.com



	3. At the Hospital/Hold On

Authors Note: 

HI! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. It has been really fun to write! O.K. Chapter 3 is divided up into two parts.  You really need to read them together so what I've done is tacked 3b onto the end of 3a. This is will make chapter 3 longer than I had intended but you will get to read both of them at the same time. Chapter 3a is just what the title says it is-everybody waiting for news. Chapter 3b deals with Scarlett's background and explains who Mica is. It has some really sweet mushy stuff between Duke and Scarlett. Thanks to Teala and Suzanne for having sites on which to post my work & to the few people who have reviewed the story. All comments are welcome. One last thing-I don't own the Joes and am not making any money off them. Write to me at TopHat1945@hotmail.com .

Ghosts of My Past

Part 3a: At the Hospital

            The Joes are camped out in the waiting room, awaiting news on their friend's condition. Scarlett's doctor walks out.

            "Doctor, how is she?" Duke asks

            "She made it out surgery fairly well, but, as you Americans say, she is not out of the woods yet. She lost a great deal of blood and I'm concerned about how stable her blood pressure is. On the other hand, the wound went in straight and inflicted a minimal amount of damage for this type of wound. The next few hours are critical. " The doctor reported

            "What can we do to help?" Wild Bill asked

            "There's nothing you can do. This is her fight. Pray and hope-that's all you can do. I'll be in to check on her every hour. If there is any change in her condition, I'll let you know. " the doctor walked out of the waiting room

            The Joes sat there stunned. After a while, Duke looked up from gazing at the floor and spoke, "Go see if she can have visitors yet. One us needs to be with her. She needs someone to hold her hand and tell her to keep fighting. " Duke ran his fingers through his hair and then continued, "I need to call the ambassador to fill him in on what's happening. And then I need to check in with headquarters," Duke paused and then added softly, "And then I'll need to call her father and let him know what's happened. "

            Duke found a phone and began making the necessary calls. 

            "Duke, is that you?" the ambassador asked when Duke finally got him on the phone. 

            "Yes sir. I'm still at the hospital. I just spoke with Scarlett's doctor. She made it out of surgery but the doctor is still very concerned. He said the next few hours are critical. How are things on your end?"

            "Not good. We have a problem." 

            "Another one? What now?"

            "I was present when my team interviewed gardener. The man he describes as the man who stabbed Scarlett is the same man suspecting of assignating the Irish ambassador."

            "Shit. Are they sure? I was under the impression that the investigative team had things under control." 

            "So was I. Things however, appear to be far from under control.  The gardener got a good look at the knife and describes the man as being very large and menacing with red hair and an odd accent. He had the same build and description as the man we suspect. Ambassador Kelly confirmed that the description we have is that of a known assassin." 

            "Ambassador Kelly? The same one who wanted a meeting with Scarlett tomorrow?" 

            "Yes. It seems that she got tired of waiting. She called the Doctor's house. Don't ask how she found out the team was there. Like I said before. She is a woman with an uncanny ability to get what she wants. The Ambassador wasn't able to talk with the Doctor-we were interviewing him at the time-so she got her aid to drive her over the estate."

            "Well, she is determined. I'll give her that. But how in hell is she involved in this?"

            "Ambassador Kelly informed me that she was searching for a man called Mica O'Reily. This man is an IRA assassin who apparently holds a grudge against Scarlett.  This mess somehow relates back to a highly classified mission Scarlett was working on before she came to G .I. JOE. That's all I could pry out of the Ambassador. She may be willing to tell you more." 

            "This just gets more interesting all the time doesn't it?" he retorted 

            "The good news is that I managed, with a little help from Ambassador Kelly, to get my office complete control over the investigation. I have been given permission to bring you and your team on board. I can let you lead the investigation of Scarlet's murder attempt as well as the investigation of the Irish ambassador's assignation since the two cases seem to be connected. The investigative team seems to have good at blowing smoke and not much else." 

"Is that another word for bungling idiot?" Duke asked 

"Hmm," the ambassador replied, "My office can provide you with anything you need just let me know. 

            "I'll send my men over right away. "

            "Send them back to Doctor Shakoor's house. For the time being that's where we're set up. We'll need to canvas the airport and other means of leaving the country but we have to get organized first. I'll see your men in about an hour.  If there is anything I can do at your end let me know."

            "I will."  With that the two men hung up and Duke went to find his team in the waiting room. 

            They looked up when he entered. "Any word from their end?" Bill asked 

            "No. Where's Snakes? What did the doctor say about visitors?"

            Bill grinned "We didn't ask. Snake Eyes just went in there. One nurse tried to give him a hard time but he just pulled his sword out and laid it across his lap. That shut everybody up right quick."

            "Good job." Duke paused a moment and went on "The shit hit the fan boys and it's our job to clean it up." Duke related his phone conversation with the team.

            "I want you all to go over there and get started with the investigation. I want a report in two hours. The car should be waiting outside to take you back to the Doctor's house. That's where they are set up for the time being. Good hunting." 

            The boys left and Duke went to check on Scarlett and tell Snakes what had happened. 

            He walked into the room and just stood there. "I don't know what to do. This isn't her. She's always so full of life even when she's asleep." 

            Duke stood there a moment more and then told Snake Eyes what had happened. 

            "Do you want me to stay here?" Snakes signed

            "Yes. She needs one of us and I can't sit with her yet. I have some more calls to make before I can sit and process everything that happened. I don't trust myself not to fall apart and I can't do that yet."

            Snakes nodded as Duke left to finish making his calls. Duke turned and walked back to the office, this time to check in with headquarters and then to call Scarlet's dad. That was the part he dreaded the most, what would he say? What could he say? Duke shook himself free from those dismal thoughts and called base. 

            "Duke, how is everything? We were starting to think you guys had partied a little too hard." Breaker joked to Duke along with the others in the control room 

            "Breaker, put Hawk on the line." Duke ordered, cutting the laughter short

            "Yeah, sure man. Hold on just a sec.  I'll connect you to his office." Breaker turned all business when he heard the tone in Duke's voice

            "Duke, Breaker tells me you've run into some trouble?" Hawk asked Duke

            "Yes sir. Only it's not a little, it's a lot." Duke replied "Scarlet has been hurt."

            "Hurt? How and how severely?" Hawk inquired

Duke explained what had happened as a result of the stabbing and the incompetent investigation of the ambassador's assignation that may have lead to the stabbing. 

            "I'll speak with the president the moment we hang up. That should give the ambassador a little more pressure to apply on the people at your end. I'll need to let Scarlet's father know what's happened. "

            "If you don't mind sir, It would be better if I spoke with her father." 

            "Very well, I don't envy the job, but you were there. You're considerably closer to the situation than I am. " Hawk gave Duke the number to Scarlet's father's house. 

            As they hung up, Duke thought to himself, you don't know the half of it.  

            After Duke talked with Scarlett's father and convinced him that he didn't need to be on the first flight out he went to check on Scarlett. He thought to himself that talking her father had been the hardest thing he had ever done. He hoped the next time they spoke it would be over happier circumstances. 

            As Duke was walking back to her room a voice called his name. 

"Sergeant Hauser?" the voice called

            "Yes." Duke turned around to face an American Air Fore captain in dress blues.    

            The captain looked Duke up and down and asked in a dubious voice, "You are Sgt. Hauser?"

            "Yes. What do you want?"

            "Ambassador Kelly requested I find you. She would like a word." 

            "If she wants to talk with me then tell her she can come find me." Duke walked off

            "Ambassador Kelly would like you to come to her. I wouldn't put her out if I were you. She is trying to help after all. " 

            "If she wants to talk with me then tell her to get off her ass and get over here. I'm not leaving this hospital. I've got a team member who's fighting for her life just down the hall. " Duke told him off

            "Yes. I know. I have her transfer orders in my pocket. Let me introduce myself. I am Captain Stevens. I work for General Elliot Peters. General Peters works for Ambassador Kelly. She would have liked to have had a word with Ms. O' Hara however, under the circumstances she would like to speak with you. "

            "You have what?" Duke couldn't believe his ears. Transfer orders? She was fighting for her life a few feet away and this idiot was talking about transfer orders. 

            "She, as you know, is unable to speak to anyone at the moment and if you want to talk to me get in line." Duke replied holding his temper in check a moment longer

            Sevens could see the pulse beats standing out in Duke's neck. Still he had to be sure. "Ambassador Kelly would like to speak with you as soon as possible." 

            All the bottled emotion came out at as Duke grabbed Stevens by the front of his uniform. 

"Snap your fingers, utter a few magic words, and maybe, you'll have better luck bringing her back to reality than we have!" Duke softly and menacingly spoke to Stevens before walking off to return to Scarlett's bedside.

"Shauna, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to say this just in case. You know I'm not real good at talking about things like this. I do better commanding a bunch of troops on a battlefield. You're fighting a different battle right now; maybe this one's harder than anything else you've ever had to do, but keep fighting. Hold on. We need you to come back to us. I need you to.  I've said it before, but I didn't know then just how real what I'm feeling is, I love you Shauna. I'm lost right now. I don't know if it will help, but I'm here, and I'll stay here until you come back to me. "   Duke held her hand and said a silent prayer for God to help her hold on. 

Part 3b Ghosts of My Past

Hold On 

            She was dreaming. Or remembering, she wasn't quite sure at this point. She just knew she wanted the images in her head to go away. 

            She was standing in front of Bren-he had his arm wrapped around her neck in a chock hold and a gun pointed at Toby. She tried to get free but the more she struggled the tighter Bren's grip became. Toby was standing about 50 ft in front of them. Toby and Bren were yelling. They both had guns. Both men were pointing their gun at the other and she was caught in the middle. She twisted and got a hold of Bren's knife. He was occupied with shouting at Toby and hadn't realized she had it. 

"You're slipping Bren. You've been at it too long. You can't tell your friends from your enemies now." she thought silently to herself 

"Please." she thought again to herself "Don't make me do this. I don't know if I choose." 

But in that instant she discovered that she could and would choose one man over the other. She felt Bren's arm tense further. He was going to pull the trigger and he was going to do now. She plunged the knife into his lower abdomen at the same moment he pulled the trigger. The shot went wild. Suddenly everything was in a free fall. She could see the white ice jumping up to meet her as Bren's grasp loosened. 

It all happened instantaneously. Bren fell backward, she fell sideways out of his arms, and the bullet struck Toby's left shoulder instead of his heart. 

She got up and looked around. Bren was no where in sight. It was foggy again. Damn this weather! She could just make out Toby. He was lying on his back unconscious. She rushed over to where his body was lying on the cold ice. "Safe." she thought to herself. "Now, where is Bren, he'll be in worse shape." She scanned the ice through the fog . There! A splash of color amidst all the white. "Bren!" she shouted "Can you hear me? Are you all right? Answer…" her cries were cut off mid sentence as the fog cleared and she saw Bren's scarf. She was standing on the edge of ice. All she could see for miles and miles was water; the cold, frigid, icy water of the North Sea all around them. And Bren was out there, somewhere. 

A voice calling her name breaks her reverie. If she concentrated hard enough she could almost make out what the voice was saying. It was a man's voice but not the same man in her dreams. The voice is gentle. And strong. It beckons her and a different kind of dream or memory surfaces. She resists at first. The voice is comforting but the memories- that was what they were-had thus far been painful and harsh. The darkness called to her once again and she was not yet strong enough to resist. So she succumbs once more into her dream world of memories. But these memories aren't like before. These are happy and peaceful. 

It was a rainy day. She was soaked to the skin but laughing. She turned to her friend to ask why they were laughing so hard. He was laughing so hard he couldn't answer her. He unlocked the door and they went into his apartment. 

"Here," he said when he could speak again, "I'll get you a towel to dry your hair." It was the same voice that had called to her a few moments before. They had been caught in a torrential rainfall just as they were walking into the base. They were soaked and for some reason that was hilarious. They hadn't been able to do anything more than laugh for several minutes. And then for several more minutes all they had to do was glance at each other and they would start up again. She took her hair down out of its ponytail and began drying it. After a few moments she had it as dry as it was going to get. She put the towel down and stood up.  He looked into her eyes as he tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Their eyes locked and she felt herself falling even though her feet never left the ground. He kissed her. It was a long and sweet kiss, full of promise. She remembered that she didn't want the kiss to end. But end it did and all too soon. But his arms tightened around her and he smiled down at her. They made love that afternoon. 

Later, she was lying in his arms. She thought he was asleep and looked up. He met her gaze with a smile that turned serious. "What?" she asked 

He put his finger over her lips. "This may not be the best time to say this, but I want to say it any ways. I love you Shauna O' Hara and I have for the longest time."

The voice called to her again. She remembered the voice belonged to Duke. "What is he saying? He sounds sad and far away." she thought to herself 

            She tried desperately to hold on to the voice but it kept slipping away, sending her back into the darkness.

 So, what do you think? Now we know who Ambassador Kelly is but what does she really want with Scarlett? And how is Scarlett's past connected to her getting stabbed? Stay tuned and find out next month! As always, comments are welcome-in fact they are encouraged. TopHat1945@hotmail.com


	4. Answers at Last

Hi everyone! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! Once again I must say that it has been a blast to write. The usual thanks go out to Suzanne and Teala for having web sites on which to post my work. And for the first time ever, this story has a dedication. To my wonderful friend Tracy, one of the nuttiest, most insane people I have ever met! Thanks for all the support with my story and for keeping me sane (reasonably so) this close to TOSS and student teaching! And, one last thing, for keeping me entertained during our lunch break. Good luck with Chinese! As always comments are welcome (hint hint) at TopHat1945@hotmail.com

Ghosts of My Past: Chapter 4 Answers at Last

Day light came streaming in the window waking up the figure that had fallen asleep at the desk. 

"Oh, God. What time is it? Are they here?"

"It's all right. I called the hospital-her condition has not changed. Sgt. Hauser is still with her. I'll ring for Maggie."

"Thank you, Stevens." she ran her hands over her face and struggled to get to here feet not quite making it.

"Oh!" she cried as Stevens caught her and sat her back down in the chair "Damn! How in hell does she do it?"

"Do what?" Stevens asked

"Drink herself into a stupor and get up at a moment's notice fully alert and in control of her senses."

"How does Toby do it?"

"Hump. How does he do it? I don't know. That part of him still belongs to her. Her or the night. Or both. Sometimes I think they're one in the same."

"Toby and Angel or Angel and the darkness?"

"I don't know, both maybe. Where's Maggie? What time is it? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you needed the sleep Stacy. You can't deal with Hauser until your head is clear. He's not just another dumb soldier boy. He's in the same the league as the squadron and you'll have to play him carefully."

"All right, I've gotten this far without falling apart I can make it a little further. Do we have the fax from Elliot yet?"

"It came just before you woke up. Mica was seen walking into his favorite London brothel late last night. Elliot's sources report that he plans to stay there for a few days and then head north. He should be back to the castle by the end of the week."

"So," her voice cracking, "Toby has until the end of the week. If she's not on her feet by then Toby dies."

At the same time Duke is sleeping fitfully in a chair beside Scarlett's bedside. The pale figure in the bed blinks her eyes and slowly opens them to the harsh light of the hospital room. _Where am I?_ she wonders silently to herself. She begins to take stock of her injuries, first by wiggling her toes and fingers, and then by turning her head and taking a deep breath. _Now that hurt. What hit me?_ she again wondered to herself and suddenly remembered "Toby!" she shouted out load and then tried to sit up and gasped as the pain in her side returned

"Scarlett!" Duke cried and reached for her, helping her to lie back down. 

"Oh!"

"Shush, it's okay. You're gonna be all right; I'll get the doctor."

"No wait!" the urgency in her voice turning him back to her. "Toby- you've got to find Stacy! She's got to get help! She's the only one who knows where all the others are!" 

"Call Stacy? Scarlett you were stabbed, you've been unconscious nearly 24 hours. The doctor was beginning to think you'd taken a turn for the worse. You need to rest. I already talked to your father, I'm sure he'll call everyone." Duke walked to the door and told Snakes to get the doctor.

"NO!" she cried again, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks, "He doesn't know Stacy. She was my handler, my contact. I reported to her office at the embassy before I joined the team. She can get the others and they can go after Mica!" she grabbed his hand tightly 

"What others?" he asked just before the doctor came in 

"The squadron-please Duke, please! You've got to find her- Stacy Kelly. She's an ambassador to Ireland. She used to work for the UN before…before everything… Duke please!" 

"Stacy Kelly, all right. I'll have the boys find her and bring her here. Now talk the doctor and get some rest, I'll check back when he leaves." She nodded weakly as he pulled his hand loose and walked out to join the others in the hall

"Is she gonna be all right now?" Bill asked first

"I think so, at least she's awake and semi alert, but let's wait for the doctor."

They did not have long to wait. "Well, Doc?" they chorused.

"She's very lucky, very, very, very lucky. She should recover. She' s awake and responsive, although she does seem preoccupied with finding this woman. It has something to do with her attacker. Since you people are now investigating the matter then the responsibility of whether to go looking for this woman falls on you. I'll be back to check on her in a few hours. If she's up to it I'd like to run some tests, find out how well she is healing internally. In truth I hadn't expected her to make it through the night let alone be alert and demanding to be set free."

"She wants to leave?" Duke asked incredulously

"Yes, she feels the need to find this woman. That is about all I could get out of her. For someone in her condition she doesn't seem to be of the mind to rest." 

The doctor leaves them and Duke walks back in to Scarlett's room "Hey." he called softly

"Hi." 

"How are you feeling now?" Duke's voice betraying his sense of concern over her weak reply

"The doctor gave me something, it's making everything fuzzy. I don't like it. I need to go." She said, her voice getting softer

"It's for the pain. You were hurt real bad and now that you've come back to reality you're going to start feeling it."

He took his hand and brushed her hair back, "Trust me, you'll be glad later that you were able to escape from it even for a little while."

"I don't care, I'll pay for it later. I just need a little time to think, to figure out why Mica came back and where he's going. I know there isn't much time. I need to go." her voice fading softer still

"Not much time for what?" 

"Find Stacy, she'll tell you. I can't yet. I'm tired." her voice dropped to barely a whisper

"Sleep for a while, I'll get you up when we find Stacy, all right?" but she had already faded into the nothingness once more

Duke found the men in the waiting room once more.

"She's sleeping, for now at least." 

"What was all that talk about wantin' to leave?" 

"I don't know Bill. The bastard that did this-she knows him. She told me to find an old contact of hers, Ambassador Stacy Kelly."

"So that stiff in the pretty uniform was for real?" Recondo ventured

"Afraid so. The ambassador seems to hold all the answers at the moment so we need to find her."

"Doctor Shakoor should have a line on her." Rock 'n' Roll suggested

"Good idea. This is what I want you men to do. Snakes I want you to stay here and stand guard, just because the jerks here think Mica left the country doesn't mean he has. Trip Wire and Recondo go back to the Doctor's house and see what he knows about Ambassador Kelly and this whole mess. Bill, I want you and Rock 'n' Roll to do a little snooping of your own, go to the embassy and poke your nose around, butt heads if you have to. I'm going to make a call to base and give them an update and get Breaker to call up Scarlett's file. I'm hoping something in there will give us a lead to connect what happened here with her urgency that we find Ambassador Kelly who in turn is supposed to find someone else and help someone called Toby." Duke ran his hands over his face

"Man it's getting to the point where we need a score card to keep track of all these people." 

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea Rock 'n' Roll, so lets get to work on it. I also want everyone to keep an eye and an ear out for a General Elliot Peters. The stiff in the uniform is Captain Stevens, he answers to Peters who in turn answers to Ambassador Kelly. Find them and find out who the ambassador answers to. Any questions? No? Good. Happy Hunting."

Duke finds a phone and calls base. "Breaker, that you?" 

"Hey, Duke, how's everything on your end?"

"Getting better, Scarlett woke up a couple of hours ago and wanted to get out of here. The doctor is going to run some more tests this afternoon. He wants to check on the internal bleeding and her head. "

"Yeah. We all know how well cement and heads mix. What can we do to help?"

"I need you to do a little digging for me, I'm going to read you off a list of names before you find Hawk for me."

"Ready Duke."

"All right, first name is Captain Stevens, I don't have a first name but he showed up in a US air force uniform complete with enough ribbons to make him a pentagon candidate. He works for a man named General Elliot Peters, find out who he is and what his relationship to Scarlett is. Ambassador Stacy Kelly, Peters works for her, as soon as you find her put me in contact with her-this is priority, she may be the string that holds this whole can of worms together. She wanted a meeting with Scarlett yesterday. I've got a couple of first names that you may run across in Scarlett's file or in relation to one of the other names."

"Okay, shoot, I'll do what I can."

"First name: Toby, he must be an old friend of Scarlett's. It's possible that he was a member of a squadron she flew with before she came to the team. If you can, find those people too. Second name: Mica O' Reilly, IRA assassin. He's the bastard who stabbed Scarlett, for some reason she seems to think Mica is after Toby. She's real worried."

"He the reason she wants out?"

"Yeah, I think so. Got everything?"

"Already working on it. I'll transfer you to Hawk. Tell Scarlett we're all thinking about her and hope she's up on her feet again soon."

"Will do." 

After Duke talked to Hawk he called Scarlett's father and gave him an update and questioned him about Ambassador Kelly and her people. It turned out that her dad had met General Elliot, as he called him, and was able to give Duke an Atlanta phone number and address which Duke passed on to the team before calling the American Ambassador and then returning to Scarlett's bedside." 

Duke finds the doctor just leaving Scarlett's room, "How is she?"

"She's still fighting her meds and she still wants to get out of here. I've scheduled some tests in a few hours. Meanwhile I've checked on her bleeding and it seems to be under control. She is still in serious condition. She is very strong and even more determined to help her friend, if not for that then I would still expect her to be in and out of consciousness and happy to have the pain killers-not fighting them to stay awake."

"Thank you Doctor, I'll try and calm her down."

"Your friend has already tried, there doesn't seem to be much he can do but perhaps you will have better luck."

"Scarlett?" he called as he walked in. Snakes nodded and left the room, giving them some privacy

"Have you found her yet?" she asked eyes tightly shut. He wasn't sure if she wanted to ward off the pain or to concentrate.

"We're working on it. Can you tell me why it's so important to find her now, why you can' t let yourself rest until you talk to her."

"Toby's in trouble and I don't know how to get the others to come, I don't know where they are but Stacy does. "

"How is Toby in trouble; does it have something to do with Mica? Is Mica really the name of the man who hurt you?"

"Mica is all I ever knew him by. Mica wants to kill Toby. I don't know where Toby or Mica is so I can't warn Toby. I don't know how to get in touch with the others so they can't help him. Stacy is the only one who knows where everyone is. She is the only one that can help Toby."

"So, the same madman who hurt you is trying to hurt a friend of yours, right?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you need to find Stacy?" 

"Yea, that's it."

"Can you tell me why Mica wants to kill Toby?"

"Let Stacy, my head hurts. I hate this Duke, I hate not having control of what I can and can't do."

"I know. I've been there remember?" he said with a little laugh

"When you find her, you'll let me know, won't you?"

"I'll wake you up if you're asleep, so go ahead and rest. I'll stay with you, okay?" he asked taking her hand in his once again

"Promise?" she asked needing reassurance 

"Promise. Now, go to sleep." He said lifting her hand to his lips and lightly kissing it before lying it back down on the bed

"Okay" she said as she slipped into a light dreamless sleep

Meanwhile Bill and Rock 'n' Roll have been snooping around finding all they can about this mysterious Ambassador and her entourage. They make it to the embassy and Bill walks up to the main desk.   
"Howdy there miss, I've got an appointment with Ambassador Kelly, and I plum forgot where her office is."

"Sir, the Ambassador just got off the elevator, she's right behind you."

"Thanks." Bill replied to the receptionist as he was turning to watch for the Ambassador.

Bill walked to the point where he had put himself directly in the Ambassador's path. 

"Excuse you sir, you are in our way." Stevens icily told Bill

"Well, maybe I am and maybe I'm not." He replied back

"We don't have time for this Stevens, let's go." The Ambassador told the air force captain at her side as she began to walk around Bill but he moved so he was once again in her path.

"Sir!" Ambassador Kelly yelled, outraged at Bill and Rock 'n' Roll who had moved from his position near the door to stand behind her, effectively blocking her exit.

"Is there something we can do for you gentlemen?" Stevens calmly asked, his voice rising slightly at the word gentlemen

"We have a mutual friend we would like to discuss." Bill answered

"Oh, and who might that be?" Stacy asked thinking that perhaps she knew who these men were after all

"Shauna O' Hara."

"I see. Your place or mine gentlemen?"

Bill and Rock 'n' Roll exchanged a brief glance and Bill replied "Ours."

"Very well then, shall we take my car? It's right out front." 

"After you, ma'am " Bill answered, moving out of the way

A few hours after Duke had sent the men out hunting Snakes knocked lightly on the door and handed Duke a cell phone gesturing that Bill was on the line.

"Bill, what ya got

"Hey, we found the Ambassador. She's at the Doc's place and wants a meeting. Boy you weren't kidding when you told us she's called the ice queen; not even a crack when we told her Scarlett had been attacked by the same bastard that had attacked the Irish Ambassador. She's willing to talk, but she's only willing to talk to you. She wants something that's for sure but she's willing to cooperate to an extent and you know how often that happens. "

"All right Bill, Just to keep things safe send Rock 'n' Roll over here to help Snakes and tell Ambassador Kelly and her entourage that I'll be back there within the hour. I want a short meeting and after I get some answers I want to do get this damn investigation moving again. Duke out."

"You found her?" Scarlett asked

"Yeah. But I want to check her out first; if everything's okay then I'll bring her to you all right?"

"I love you Duke. Thank you."

"I love you too-now rest!" he leaned down to kiss her gently on the mouth but she deepened the kiss

"Something to look forward to huh?" he asked

"Something like that. I love you."

As he left he began to worry. During the short course of their relationship they had not used those words lightly. He could only think of two other times in the past months that she had told him she loved him. And she had just used those words twice in the past minute. Something was definitely up and he didn't like it. He had a feeling that meeting with the Ambassador was going to open up a whole new can of worms and he didn't like it. 

Duke walked into the library at Doctor Shakoor's house and found his men warily watching Stevens and a petite red headed woman he knew would be the Ambassador. Even if he had not know Ambassador Kelly to be a woman there would have been no mistaking that cold aloofness found on her face and in her eyes; eyes that looked as if they could freeze Hell over with a glance. Duke and Stevens sized each other up, both deciding that the other was dangerous enough not to be dismissed out of hand but not likely to become a problem.

"Ambassador Kelly." Duke said

"Sergeant Hauser." The Ambassador replied

"I was told by a mutual friend of ours that you could provide some useful answers on several matters of importance."

"Provide is not the word I was thinking of. Trade is more along those lines."

"Trade what?"

"Information of course, isn't that the name of the game? He who has all the answers has all the power."

"Information on what?"

"I'll tell you all about Mica and why he took such a risk coming back to kill, Scarlett, I believe you call her?" she waited for a reply

"Yes." Duke grunted, he was getting impatient and was tired of playing games with politicians when his friend was hurt and the man who hurt was still running around on the loose.

"In return, you give me access to Scarlett."

"What do you want talk to her about? Toby?"

"Ah, I see she's told you about him. Yes, Toby, and other things." 

A tense moment passed between the two before Duke finally nodded. After all, what could that woman possibly do to Scarlett with all of them standing watch over her.

"All right, talk."

"This could take a while, do you have any refreshment?"

Duke's teeth ground together once again; this was going to be a stressful day.

Ambassador Kelly began her tale. "First of all we must get names straight. Your friend Scarlett was called Angel when she worked for me. The rest of her team have little bearing on this tale but I will give you a brief history of the team of you can follow the story."

"The team she was a part of was a small, six man anti-terrorism unit. All six of them were recruited in their early twenties. All of them have Celtic heritage and all of them had extensive training in martial arts. Those were the basic requirements we had when we decided to set up an undercover team specifically designed to work in the British Isles. A terrorist group we had been monitoring was gaining strength at a rapid pace and they were becoming dangerous."

"Toby was the team leader, Angel, as his partner, was second, and the other four held equal rank. They were all partnered male-female. In addition to their other talents they all excelled acquiring languages and blending in with any crowd. They were also top-notch fighter pilots."

"They had extensive training for six months before we turned the squadron loose to track down the organization I mentioned earlier. It had no name and it's leaders were phantoms. I was allowed to have this little 'project' as they called it because no one expected them to succeed, certainly not when all the others who knew what they were doing had never returned." 

Stacy took a sip of water before continuing with her monologue. Her audience was already captivated. "Toby and Angel went undercover as a young married couple fresh out of school and looking to change things. Toby met up with Bren almost by accident and the three of them became close, going to political rallies and the like. It didn't take long before Bren offered Toby and Angel a chance to make a real difference."

"He took them to a meeting and it turned out that this was the chance they had been waiting for. Bren was the leader of the organization they had been sent to infiltrate. Toby was able to get into a position of leadership when he provided the organization with a large amount of capital-and a permanent place of their own."

"He had, against all advice, gambled the combined fortunes of the squadron on a horse and won. He won an absurd amount of money and managed over the next few months to become a millionaire. He bought a ruined castle in Scotland that had once belonged to his clan. Toby's dream, or so he told the organization, was to raise up the clans and take up where Bonnie Prince Charlie had left off. He wanted to take over all of Scotland, all of Ireland, all of Wales, and all of Britain. Everyone thought this was a wonderful idea, especially after Toby had rebuilt his castle and had enough land and money to spare that he was willing to give it to his supporters. Bren shared this dream and was determined to make it a reality. Mica became jealous. Toby had replaced Mica as Bren's second and the two hated each other after that. Mica was a bully and a coward and went after Angel in order to destroy Toby. Bren and Toby were able to rescue her before she was hurt but that was the end of Mica's involvement in the organization."

"Things went better after that, they found a Russian arms dealer to buy weapons from, had enough supporters to create and train their own personal army, and best of all no Mica to spoil things. Or so they thought."

"Mica set up a phony weapons drop. Bren went alone to an isolated point on the North Sea and found instead of the Russian dealer he was expecting, a group of assassins waiting for him. Mica showed up to help Bren fight off his would be assassins and convinced Bren that Toby and Angel had set him up. This had been Bren's secret fear."

"Nothing was farther from the truth. Toby and Angel raced after Bren as soon as they discovered Mica's plan but they were too late. By the time they had arrived Mica had been "injured" and had "died" in Bren's arms. Bren was in a fury at the time Toby and Angel arrived to save him. Mica had disappeared, all according to his plan."

"Mica had found another arms dealer who had been all to willing to play devil's advocate. He provided Mica with men he wished to get rid of and promised that once Mica was head of the organization he would join forces with Mica and they would be unstoppable."

"It was our darkest hour. Bren wrongly believed Mica and attacked Toby when he arrived. Bren grabbed Angel, believing that she was innocent, she had just let her love for Toby lead her astray and could be brought back in to the organization, and to him. Angel killed him in order to save Toby, something she never forgave herself for doing or for either of the men for putting her in a situation where she had to choose one over the other. By the time they got back to civilization they were nearly frozen and Toby had almost bled to death. He had been shot near his heart, Angel had prevented the bullet from striking his heart by killing Bren. The squadron was disbanded after that and the members forbidden contact with each other."

"A new, wet behind the ears idiot was given charge of the investigation. He decided to arrest everyone involved and close the investigation, putting him in line for a promotion. He invited the media and the organization got wind of the sting. Everyone scattered to the four winds leaving no trace. Not even Toby was able to track them down when he got out of the hospital. No one had heard a peep out of them since then. Until a few days ago."

Ambassador Kelly pulled a video out of her bag and handed it to Stevens who put it in the VCR. 

"This is surveillance tape from a posh jeweler in Edinburgh. The man you see at the counter is Toby. The two men who have just walked in and are now embracing Toby are Caleb and John Patrick. Two members of the what was thought to be 'former' organization. If the video had sound you could hear that they think Toby is picking up a present for Angel and that he is on his way to the meeting. Toby asks what meeting? They act surprised but think Toby is playing with them. So they play along and inform him that Mica has taken Bren's place and has a new backer, two new backers in fact. Both with enough power to fulfill Bren's dream, not only that but they have enough power to take over all of Europe, possibly the world. Naturally Mica had expected everyone to be hesitant about following him. That's why he has called a meeting-at Toby's castle."

"Mica didn't have time to spread his rumor that Toby had sold them all out, so his brothers in arms believed that Toby was in support of the whole thing. When he told them this was the first he'd heard about it they once again grew suspicious of Mica. Toby had no choice but to go with them to his old home and confront Mica."

Stevens took over the monologue at this point, "We know where Mica is now and we know where he will be by the end of the week. We are monitoring him off and on so as to not arouse his suspicions. Mica hasn't stayed alive this by trusting that everything will go according to plan."

"Why not just bring him in if you know where he is?" Duke asked

Stacy answered his question "Because, Sgt. Hauser, if we do that we have no chance of saving Toby. We don't have enough evidence to convict Mica. Our only hope is that between Toby and Angel they can convince the organization to believe what really happened-that Mica is to blame for their downfall. If everything goes according to plan the organization will turn on Mica and will accept Toby's offer of farmland. All of the men were getting weary and wanted a break."

"So Mica has new supporters and is gearing up to try and take over the world and the only way to prevent this is to save Toby by convincing everyone involved that Mica is to blame for all their problems. Am I right?" Duke asked

"In a nut shell, Sergeant, yes."

"My next question is what does that have to do with us and why did Mica come back for Scarlett in the first place?"

"Mica came back for Angel because he knew if Angel were dead Toby would have no will to fight him. Toby is the one man Mica fears most. Toby knows all of Mica's dirty little secrets and has the power to expose him and take over Mica's plan."

"As to what this has to with you, think of in two ways. One, if Mica succeeds he will come after the only person Toby could have confided in-his wife Angel. Two, if one Cobra organization is hard to fight, imagine what would happen if Mica's Russian support managed to take over that end of the world-which is so busy fighting themselves it's a definite possibility, and, Mica's new arms dealer brings his other organization in to take over the East, and lend a little help to Mica's organization which will be poised in three days to take over Europe. They would be unstoppable, you would have World War Three on your hands, if that is everyone managed to get to the nuclear weapons before they were set off." 

"Are you eluding that one of Mica's supporters is in league with Cobra?"

"I'm not eluding to anything Sgt., we know. Destro is Mica's other supporter." 

Later that evening Stacy was leaning against the window in her house when Stevens walked in.

"They'll all be here by morning." He reported

"Good. They can help us."

"Help us do what?"

"He won't let her go. That bogus transfer order won't convince him. He loves her Stevens." She turned to face him "And she loves him. And that makes her just foolish enough to listen to him. He'll convince her to stay, that we won't need her. We will have to get Angel out ourselves."

HI! Hope ya liked it! The story is really picking up and the next few chapters will be really fast paced! So stayed tuned until next time when we find out more about Scarlett's old friends and the newest plot to take over the world! 


	5. Beginning the Hunt

Ghosts of My Past Chapter 5:  Beginning the Hunt 

O.K.-sorry it's taken so long for me to update the story-I got caught in that nasty writer's bloc loop. I knew where the story was supposed to go but not quite how to get there. Not to mention the fact the school picked up again-the closer you get to graduation/senior year the more work they pile on and the more field experience you have to do.

Anyways, before we move on let's take a moment to gather our thoughts. Last we saw our heroine and her friends they were finally getting answers as to exactly what was going on-who is this Mica person and what is his problem? Not to mention making a few new friends or enemies depending upon how they react to Stacy's next trick. And she does keep a few up her sleeve people-just to let you know. So enjoy the next chapter and please! Send me feedback! This story is dedicated to both my crazy friend Tracy who will beta reads for me (Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!) and in loving memory Grady. You will be missed. 

       It was late at night at the hospital as a silent figure stalked that shadows of the intensive care ward. The figure watched and waited as nurses came and went from their stations.  At precisely the next shift change the silent figure pulled the fire alarm and mass chaos broke loose. At the same time the sprinklers were triggered and the lights began to blink on and off. Then darkness-the emergency power had been disconnected.  As nurses and patients screamed in panic the silent figure walked down the hall to room 06. 

       The patient in room 06 was standing by the lone window looking out at the city below. When the door clicked open she didn't turn around merely sighed, "It's time, isn't it?" the silent figure then spoke "It's the only way to save him." 

 "I know." 

"Do you regret your decision?" 

"No, it was the only acceptable choice. Do you have my things?"

"Yes, and something extra." The silent figure held out a clothes bag and opened the palm of his hand. "Oh, that.  I think I can manage without your little pink pills."

 "They help. We must get out of the building in the next few moments-before they stabilize the lights." 

 "I'll get changed quickly, but I don't want to take the pill."

 "As you wish, now get changed. The car is waiting outside."

Angel follows the man out of the hospital and down to the car-but not before leaving a note for her friends. 

 "Angel." Stacy greeted solemnly when Angel stepped into the car

"Stacy.  Any news?" Angel answered back 

"Nothing new but let's wait until we get to the plane before we update you on our progress thus far." 

On the plane Angel took a seat by the window looking out at what she thought may be her last look at freedom for a while. If she was going to have to go under again in order to find Toby she could be under for a good long time. It wasn't like the organization made headlines or anything. To be found, even by a former member, it would take a lot of legwork and a great deal of God's grace.  

"Okay Stacy, spill, what's going on with Mica."

"Basically this, Mica is loose and reconnecting the organization. He has been telling everyone that the two of you, that is Toby and yourself, were responsible for Bren's death. He wants back in and he wants in on top."

"You mean that he's gotten everyone to come together again and basically pick up where they left off except put Mica in charge?!"

"Yes, basically."

"But that's insane! And they believed him?"

"Not entirely. Caleb and John Patrick found him coming out of a jewelry store in London. They assumed he knew about the meeting and was coming to protest Mica.  Toby of course didn't know anything about it but played along. If he continues to play along then he has a chance at avoiding Mica until the vote. If Mica discovers Toby is around then the two will face off before we can find them. There are still those who would have sided with Mica if the organization split.  Those men are the most dangerous threat to Toby. You must find Toby and Mica and deal help Toby deal with Mica once and for all. If Mica survives, no one will be safe."

With that happy thought everyone drifted off to think about the mission ahead. Once they landed in London the games were over and the hunt began. 

While Angel and her entourage were flying to London, Duke and the other Joes arrive at the hospital to find that despite the guard they had posted, Scarlett was still gone. 

       Duke is on the phone with Hawk when Rock 'n' Roll comes into the small office he had confiscated at the hospital. "What the hell do you mean 'She's not here'? Where the hell else would she be?"

       "Well, we 'um, that is…, we're not sure." Rock 'n' Roll finally managed to spit out as he watched the pulse point in Duke's neck grow stronger as his face turned nearly purple.  Rock 'n' Roll is forced to run in order to catch up to Duke before he reached Scarlett's room. "We went in to check on her to see if she was up for some food and she just wasn't there.  Me and Tripwire were posted right outside the door-no one came past us-not even during the black out."

       "What black out?" Duke demanded 

       "A few hours before we noticed her missing the power blinked off for a few moments, not too long, all the nurses were screaming. We were ready if anything came our way but nothing did! We figured it was just a false alarm."

"You didn't check on her?!"

"We did but she seemed like she was asleep-the doctor said not to bother her too much so we just closed the door and figured she'd holler if she needed anything.  When we checked on her again it was light outside and we could tell she wasn't in there. We went in and found this. It's addressed to you."

Duke ripped open the envelope and quickly read through Scarlett's transfer orders. He then found the note Scarlett had left for him:  I know you can't understand but I had to go. Toby was there to pull me away from the gates of hell more times than I could ever repay him for. I can't stand by and do nothing while he's in trouble. If it was me and you couldn't help me he would. If it were any of you I would fight the devil himself to save you.

All my love, forever,

      Scarlett

       "Find her-start with the room and then the staff. If they don't know anything go floor by floor up to the roof and down to the basement, case all the streets and any surrounding buildings. Find the Ambassador-Scarlett didn't walk out of here on her own two feet-she had help and the Ambassador is involved up to her neck! I'm going to call Hawk back and apprise him of the new situation, I'll see if the team has been able to come up with anything more.  Understand?!"

       Duke didn't even wait for a reply. He turned around and stalked back to the office. Rage was better he thought. If he wasn't angry he would be scared and he didn't want to be scared right now. 

The next morning in London Angel awoke to strange surroundings. It took her a moment to realize where she was-in their London town house. This was where for the years she worked undercover with the squadron they made their home. This was home, a base of operations, and a place of security. Work rarely if ever invaded this place. She could hear voices down stairs and gingerly rose and found a robe waiting for her at the foot of the bed. It was time to go to work-if she would have to find some way of managing the pain and weariness that came from being stabbed. Mica was a good shot so to speak and she knew she was a fool to be out of bed this soon. But at this point no action on their part would lead to disaster and she whether she liked it or not she had point on this mission.   

Angel made it down the stairs with little difficulty. She could hear Rocker in the kitchen fixing breakfast. It was like old times, or would be if the situation under which they were gathered wasn't so strained. She paused at the entrance to the kitchen just to take it all in. She could still remember the day Stacy came to tell her the squad had been disbanded, that Toby was going to be fine but that she could never have any contact with any of her friends at all-not for Birthdays, not Christmas, not for special occasions, not even for funerals. No contact, period. If she attempted to violate the no contact agreement-which if she didn't sign would mean death for herself and her friends and she wasn't that selfish-then a hit team would be sent to dispose of them. They were too valuable to kill right now but what they knew made them too dangerous to stay together. But that was all changed now-the squad was back together and like it or not with Toby gone she was in charge. 

Angel walks into the kitchen a clears her throat to interrupt Rocker's song. He spins around and drops breakfast as he gathers her into a giant bear hug. The others hear and quickly join in greeting their other teammate. "We've all had two days to catch up on what the others have been doing and now you wake up and we only get through breakfast!" Lenny complained

       "I'll fill you in later-I promise." Angel replied as she hugged her friend

       "We'll just have to have a big long breakfast!" Pat Pat exclaimed 

       Over Breakfast the five friends caught up on old times. Lenny was still at her best doing covert ops-this time she and Tommy could pick and choose who to work for. 

       "The private sector is glorious! More money and they don't frown upon you working with your girlfriend!" Tommy told them and they all laughed once again

Then the conversation took another turn, "So Angel, what have you been doing? Tommy & Lenny are still together, Rocker and I are perfectly happy up on his mountain, and Toby actually managed to crack the ice queen's façade. "  

       The smile on Angel's face fell and she studied her food for a moment before answering. "I've made some good friends where I am now.  I just hurt them badly. I couldn't take the time to explain to them where I was coming and why I might not be coming back anytime soon. They'll worry, especially Jaye and Duke.  Jaye will understand because she knows a little about you guys, but Duke, he doesn't and he won't understand how I could leave him to go fight another war I left so long ago."

       Lenny and Pat got up and put their arms around her shoulders, "We understand. It's hard to leave the one you love, even to save someone you used to love." 

       Angel leaned back into their embrace, "Thanks you two, what would I ever do without you?"

       "Well one thing is for certain.." the Aussie at the other end of the table stated, "They're never splitting us up like this again. Angel, if your boy has room for the lot of us then we'll follow you back to new team. If not, then know that the both of you have a ready made place at my ranch, anytime you want to try your hand again at cow punching, just let me know and I'll dust off your saddle!"

       "Thanks, Rocker, I know I'm always welcome and I'll make sure to visit more often this time, regulations be dammed! If we're going to save the world again for those idiotic suits then by God we're doing it our way!"  

       "I agree fully." Stacy replied as she walked in the room "If you have eaten enough may I suggest we adjourn to the library. We have tactics to discuss." She left then and the lot of them let out the breath they had been holding ever since she announced her presence. 

       "Damn that lady can still come into a room and make us jump!" 

       "Your right Tommy."  Rocker replied, "But she's the only one that can do that." The group got up to leave, "Just a minute you guys, I just wanted to remind you that even though she acts like the ice queen we all know and hate, she's still Toby's wife and she's just as scared as the rest of us, maybe more so."

With that, they paraded into the library and took their seats as Steven's dimmed the lights and a slide projector started whirling. 

       "This is a recon photo you people took when the mission to find and stop the Organization began." The projector clicked to the next slide and Stacy took up her post next to the screen. "As we all know, after the sting failed to capture a single member of the Organization, they all went into hiding. Mica O'Reilly, at that time already a dangerous outcast of the group, has somehow managed to track down a majority of group members and has convinced them to come together for one last attempt to succeed with their mission. If they fail, Mica has promised never to bother them again. But, if they are successful they stay and fight until they have gained control over all of Ireland."

       Stevens took up with the next slide, a historical picture of Culloden field, "I'm sure you remember your history, Toby drummed it into you often enough. What Mica is trying to do is no less than what your Scottish ancestors were attempting centuries ago. Mica's cause is of course, a little less noble. Mica isn't fighting for freedom, as he would like everyone to believe, he's fighting for power. And that people, is our problem. "

       Stacy took over with the next slide, a picture of the castle as it now looks. "Unbeknownst to Mica, Toby is about to walk right into his outstretched arms. At this point Toby, Caleb, and John Patrick have been at castle for a few days now. Mica could arrive at any time however we believe he is making one small detour in Scotland before he goes to the castle." A picture of Destro and Mica together flashes up on the screen and Angel gasps. "Yes, Angel, it's him. For those of you who don't know we'll let Angel elaborate on the connection between this man and Mica's new organization."

       Angel began explaining as best she could the potential impact Destro and Mica's joining could have. "Destro is an arms dealer first and foremost, but he is also a high ranking officer in the terrorist organization Cobra whose mission in life is to take over the world." 

       "Hey, wasn't the G.I. Joe team created to fight them?" Tommy asked

       "Yes, and we've been doing a damn fine job of it too."

       "Can we safely assume then, that the 'we' in this case means you've been working with them these past few years?"

       "Yes." She replied, "Cobra is lead by the Cobra Commander, a somewhat dimwitted leader who has grand ideas for taking over the world. He just has a problem executing those ideas. The Joe team is responsible for thwarting a majority of his plans, but even with the best counter intelligence team I've ever worked with, there is always a possibility that Cobra will manage to get ahead of us." 

       "If Destro and Mica are forming some type of partnership then he's doing it without the approval of the Organization. What we have to find out is what type of partnership and how fast the two of them are moving towards cementing it. If we can discredit Mica we have a chance of scaring Destro off. If Mica manages to convince the other members of the Organization that Destro is just another Scotsman with a taste for freedom and a little battle experience, not to mention a Scotsman with the means to further their cause and the wealth to attract other donors, we won't just be fighting Mica, we'll be fighting the largest, deadliest coalition of terrorists this century. "

       "What about bringing the Joes in on this? If they're the experts on Cobra then they should be able to help us come up with a plan to stop them."

       "No." Stacy answered quietly but emphatically "The last thing you want to do is to attract attention to your mission by alerting the Joes. If we discover that the entire Cobra organization is behind Destro in this then we will make sure the Joes know what is going on. I don't want to start bombing the castle just as you five are making headway. "

       Angel looked exceedingly uncomfortable with the idea of leaving the Joes out of this. "If they get by us, heaven forbid, but it is a possibility, the Joes are the only other one's out there that would have a chance at stopping Mica and Cobra. If we don't let them know our plans we are asking for trouble. They would be more than willing to lend any and all assistance they could in order to stop Cobra from becoming an even more powerful enemy." 

       "Well then, you will just have to make sure that you keep things under control and prevent the before mention circumstances from happening." With that Stacy left the room leaving them to make plans

       "I take it then, that this meeting has come to a close. If you need any maps, intelligence reports, etc. and cannot find them in this room ask me before you go 'shopping' on your own. Remember Angel, if you aren't strong enough.."

       Angel icily interrupted him, "Thanks but no thanks Stevens. You may think you mean well but I will either manage to do my job with out some fancy 'strength enhancers' as you like to call them, or I won't." 

       With his hand on the door Stevens turned and replied, "As you wish, just remember what's on the line here." He turned the knob and walked out of the room before Rocker and Tommy could do anything more than stand up and clench their fists

       "That dude has some nerve!"

       "Yes, he does, but forget him, I can handle Stevens, what we need to do now is go through the rest of these slides and get an accurate map of the countryside. I imagine a good bit has changed since last we were there."

       After several hours of poring of maps they had found several places to strategically place troops. They had all reached the consensus that the Joes would need to be notified and join in the battle regardless of what Stacy had told them. They weren't, after all, superhuman. They were good at there job, very good, and that meant knowing where your limits lie. They agreed that the best plan of attack was to enter to castle via one of the underground tunnels that ran from the stables to the kitchen, library, and ladies saloon.  The tunnel branched off and entered the main living quarters of the house at various locations. In turn each time the tunnel continued through the house it branched off into a different direction. It was a virtual maze. Some tunnels dropped off at an angle, whoever fell would not get up again. Other tunnels merely wound their merry way through the house and lead back to where they started. The tunnels that weren't meant to confuse an enemy served one of two purposes: spying or escape. Since Toby ran the castle until the organization broke off he knew all of the tunnels. Each tunnel had a purpose he would say, and if you knew what that purpose was you could use the tunnels to your advantage. He also made sure that only passed that information on to those he would trust with his life seeing as how many lead from the master's bedroom to other parts of the castle, namely the master's study, the stables, the kitchen, and most importantly to both his wife's and his mistress's bedrooms. The tunnels were adequately equipped with weapons, food, money, and supplies for a quick escape and a lengthy voyage to safety. Angel would travel with Tommy and Lenny for a ways before she would continue on the dungeon in search of Toby and they would find the meeting place. Rocker and Penny would act as a rear guard, laying ground cover for the Joes when they arrived-if they arrived. If the Joes didn't arrive at a half hour past the assigned time then the two of them would travel to a pre-assigned meeting place and be ready to help their other team members escape. If something happened to any of the others Rocker or Penny would takeover that portion of the mission. Radio contact was to be maintained at all times. 

       Angel rested for the remainder of the day. After a light supper she took out the clothes she would assume any time she and Toby were on a mission in London-or anywhere a little less than civilized. A pair of dark pants went on first with an abundance of pockets, all filled with important survival supplies, weapons, ammo, a beacon, food, and a G.P.S. all being light weight and compact. A short, tight, dark shirt with a Celtic cross emblazoned across the front and a gun holster that went over the shirt. To complete the outfit she put on her jacket. Lesser men had run in fear just by catching a glimpse of this jacket. It was originally an olive green but time and numerous stains of varying nature had reduced its color to a darker, deadlier green. The jacket as well had numerous pockets and had been stitched back together each time a bullet or knife slashed its owner. Her long dark red hair was then divided into small sections and braided individually so it nearly looked like she had dreds. "Wouldn't Jaye get a laugh out seeing me decked out like this?" Angel thought silently, already missing her good friend and hoping she wasn't too worried. 

       "Ready?" came a soft voice from the room next to hers  "As I'll ever be." She responded just as silently.  Rocker was to drive her into the seedier part of London to the docks where she could gather a little more information that they needed. Information like where Mica was and who he was talking to; and had anyone seen Toby lately? When was the meeting supposed to take place? How did you get invited? They were all hoping an old contact of Angel and Toby would be able to answer these questions. Tornado was a character that was for sure. He owned a small bar, if you could call it that, just off the docks. The place was so dark you could hardly see your hand in front of your face, or the drink in front of you. You went to Tornados to either get wasted or to get into trouble or both. Toby once put a knife through a man's hand when he tried to get a little to friendly with Angel. Deeds like that built a reputation. She was counting on that reputation to help her now as it had in the past.  "I'm gonna give you an hour. That's one hour, Angel. If I don't see your bod in this seat next to me by then I'm coming after you guns blazing."

       "Rocker, I'm sure I'll be fine. Tornado has never begrudged me an audience before."

       "It's not that old barkeep I'm worried about, it's the other yahoos you're going to find in there. Types like that don't exactly like you listening in on their conversation. "

       "Then I'll just buy them a beer and join them."

       "Whiskey's more like it. Did you douse yourself in it or just spill most of what you would have liked to drink? They're not going to want you to buy them a drink. They're not going to want anything from you once they know who you are. Dammit! Toby would have my hide in a sling if he knew I was about to let you walk in there alone. I must be insane."

       "Not insane. Just worried about a brother. I am too. I'll see you in an hour. " And with that she was gone. He watched her until she rounded the corner into the alley to get to the bar and he began to pray, hard. 

       Inside the bar she walked up silently to the bar where Tornado was serving drinks. "Got one for an old friend?" she asked softly, amused at the way the old man jerked his head up when he hear her voice. He may be old but his mind was still young and sharp. Good. She would need that mind as sharp as she could get it if she was to find out anything to help Toby. 

       "I've always got one for you, Angel, if a drink is really what you want?  I've been watching for you. I saw him a few days ago."

       "Can you tell me?" 

       "Go around back and I'll see what I can do. " she followed his instructions and waited, gun out and ready to fire until he knocked twice softly and then opened the door to let her in. 

       "Sit down girl, you make me nervous hovering over me like that.  I saw your man a few days ago. Came in here along with two other fellows from that group you two played around with."

       "Lead, Tornado, and you know it. Did he say where he was going?"

       "Up North a ways. Maybe all the way North, don't know. They were in a hurry though. The other two that were with him were complaining about the stop over. He wouldn't budge though until he had a glass of whiskey. "

       "That's all, just a glass of whiskey? What do you have?"

       Tornado pulled a crumpled napkin out his shirt pocket. "Complained that I wouldn't give him a napkin, "Bloody old sod!" he said, "Can't even get a decent drink anymore!"

       "What do ya mean by 'decent'?" says I 

       "Drink needs to be served up proper, a glass, a napkin, and all.  So, I hand him a napkin."

       "Well, I tell you, he hardly touched his drink but when he left he had left a message for ye. I let him know that I would pass it along."

       "A message?" she asked eagerly hoping this would be the answer to her prayers

       "Here ye go lass and good luck with it."

       After leaving a note for Tornado to pass on the Joes Angel rushes out the door and back to Rocker who is waiting with the jeep at the end of the alley.

       "Go, now!" she yelled at him as she jumped in

       "Did he have news?" Rocker asked as he gunned the engine

       "It's tomorrow night! The meeting is scheduled for tomorrow night!"

End of Chapter 5

Will Angel and her friends have enough time to save Toby? Will the Joe team get the message? Will the come help? Stayed tuned next month for the chapter 6 of Ghosts of My Past to find out! 

Tornado knows and can pass a message onto the Joes-they can meet Scarlett and her team at an appointed area in the castle at an appointed time-She can find Toby and release him from the dungeon if Mica has already found him-which he will in next chapter. Scarlett yells that she is here-Mica has a gun to her head-If I'm here doesn't that account for something-Bren was like a brother to me! Think, use your heads-how would mica have found Bren before he was killed and then have left Bren to the cold-Why would Bren have thought we were trying to kill him if Mica hadn't poisoned him-What about Mica's new friends-do you honestly think they are going to help you? 

She explains about Destro, Mica is now buying arms from him, either Destro will split with cobra-enraging the commander who in turn will retaliate, or the org will join forces with cobra. This is how the Joes get involved-they follow cobra and realize, nearly too late the connection b/t Scarlett leaving to go fight mica and cobra leaving to fight in Scotland. The commando and Destro may just be playing along-they may have no intention of allowing mica to keep what he captures for them-just let him do the dirty work. 

 we all know after the sting 

1st stop is later that night-Tornados Bar 

Ending will be when they find out where Toby is or sneak her into the castle to find Toby in trouble. 


End file.
